Forum:Un-ban CM4S
I think CM4S has learnt from what happend. He messaged me with a sincere apology, he seems to have changed now. I'd be fine with him being back on chat. Unban * As nominator -- 04:42, April 10, 2012 (UTC) * Banned for a stupid reason [[User:Prisinorzero|'Prisinor']][[User_talk:Prisinorzero|'zero']] 13:47, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ::I cussed and insulted people. Wha-why? :::Never mind, I thought this was because of your block for "racism" [[User:Prisinorzero|'Prisinor']][[User_talk:Prisinorzero|'zero']] 09:57, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Neutral *I'm not sure if he's trustworthy enough to unban. Sorry, CM4S. 05:00, April 10, 2012 (UTC) * I'm gonna stay neutral; cm4s is a good guy, but somewhat irresponsible on chat. 12:35, April 10, 2012 (UTC) * Per Bug. * Per SSX. - Don't unban *No sir. 14 + bans from chat is a signal for an perma kick. Don't you think a flood of warnings and bans would teach you a lesson? Apparently not. Also, he has a history of Personal Attacking, Back Biting, vulgar language, and other very questionable attitude which does not belong on chat. Don't you notice we haven't been having BIG issues on chat lately? I bet it was because of the perma ban. No, not ever in my lifetime do I want to see this guy unbanned from chat. Also, if he made a sincere apology, that's good. But he reaps what he has sowed. This is what he sowed- the perma-ban. 05:27, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :*Wow. c: * All of a sudden, the two most "trouble-making" users have been kicked off the wiki O.o Tat is absolutely right though, I've seen CM4S in action and it's not good. He's doesn't do mainspace edits at all really (the only things I've seen him do are blogs and blog posts, some of which are derogatory) so it wouldn't really change much if we did unban him. Still I'd prefer it this way. - 09:51, April 10, 2012 (UTC) *Why is this up for debate? He got banned for good reasons, and plenty of them, so don't un-ban him. 15:23, April 10, 2012 (UTC) * In a word. NO. * You say he may of changed, but my response to that is an addition to the phrase; for now. 17:53, April 10, 2012 (UTC) * If he is immature enough to pull a stunt like what he did, he should be kicked. * I've seen enough, cool guy, great user, just can't use chat. I've seen too many feuds involving him myself, and I'm sure you all have seen more. Per others. Nothing against the dude, just chat isn't gonna work. - 15:38, April 11, 2012 (UTC) *Your kidding right? If this was real a murderer would not be released from prison because he said he was sorry! NO WAY--WCDDoherty 21:37, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shorten his ban to year we could shorten his ban to a year, still harsh but he can come back on chat in a while. He would of learnt his lesson. --Brick bobby - we need a CJC signal 15:27, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Comments Oooooh, another drama forum! I should adapt this into an opera or something... FB100Z • talk • 04:43, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :*Lol. -- 04:44, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :**Phantom of the-- I give up. ._. ;) *Thanks for this, but I highly doubt this will pass the admins. Skd and Clig both seem to hate my guts right now, and I highly doubt that there is any chance of this happening. I have learned, but I will (no doubt) possibly do it again. I can't control my short temper. I just snap. **Maybe take some Czech-iliscous pills? -- 04:47, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ***You're so punny. ****Not as punny as FB. -- 04:49, April 10, 2012 (UTC) * This is a CJC-style message to say I have seen this. 05:30, April 10, 2012 (UTC) * I have no clue what this is. I have no clue why this is going on. (And I don't really want you to tell me what it is either.) But yes, I have seen this. - CJC 09:48, April 10, 2012 (UTC) * NO. Bans are non-negotiable. If it's permanent, it's permanent.